


HWIAP Does the 30 Day OTP Challenge

by HWIAP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/M, Karezi - Freeform, minor Rosemary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWIAP/pseuds/HWIAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titles says it all. HWIAP being me, since I'm too lazy to type out the entire freaking thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is the index. It has the name of the day's challenge, whether or not there's other characters than just Karkat and Terezi, and whether it's NSFW or not.  
> If I recall, the only one that gets even slightly close is Day 30.

Odd numbered days are from Terezi's POV, and even numbered days are from Karkat's POV.

Chapter 1 - Index

Chapter 2 - Day 1: Holding Hands

Chapter 3 - Day 2: Cuddling

Chapter 4 - Day 3: Playing a Video Game

Chapter 5 - Day 4: Date

Chapter 6 - Day 5: Kiss

Chapter 7 - Day 6: Clothing Swap

Chapter 8 - Day 7: Cosplay [Doctor Who]

Chapter 9 - Day 8: Shopping [AU]

Chapter 10 - Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends [includes everyone from the meteor]

Chapter 11 - Day 10: Animal Ears

Chapter 12 - Day 11: Kigurumi

Chapter 13 - Day 12: Making Out [includes Dave]

Chapter 14 - Day 13: Ice Cream [includes Rose & Dave]

Chapter 15 - Day 14: Genderswap [AU, but still on-meteor]

Chapter 16 - Day 15: New Clothing Style [includes Rose & Kanaya]

Chapter 17 - Day 16: Morning Ritual

Chapter 18 - Day 17: Spooning

Chapter 19 - Day 18: Do Something

Chapter 20 - Day 19: Fancy Clothes [includes Rose & Kanaya]

Chapter 21 - Day 20: Dancing [includes Dave]

Chapter 22 - Day 21: Baking

Chapter 23 - Day 22: In Battle [includes Gamzee]

Chapter 24 - Day 23: Arguing

Chapter 25 - Day 24: Making Up

Chapter 26 - Day 25: Gazing Into Each Others' Eyes

Chapter 27 - Day 26: Getting Married [human AU, includes Sollux, Vriska & the other (troll)girls]

Chapter 28 - Day 27: Birthday

Chapter 29 - Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

Chapter 30 - Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

Chapter 31 - Day 30: Doing Something Hot [Striderblocking & semi-NSFW(?)]


	2. Day 1: Holding Hands

You’re watching him. Or, well, ‘watching’ him. He’s just sitting there, staring at the screen, more enthralled in the movie than what’s healthy. At least, that’s what you think. But then again, you aren’t much of a movie watcher. You prefer to just sniff the colors. Romcoms aren’t exactly your thing. But Karkat loves them to death, so you put up with it.

But after a bit, you just can’t take it anymore. You want attention. Not in the bad way, but it’d be nice if he would at least acknowledge your presence. So you just casually lean over and place your hand on his. He jumps. Did he forget you were there or something? Damn it, Karkat, really? You smell him turn to look at you. Oh Gog. He actually smells confused. “You forgot I was here, didn’t you?”

“N-No!” He’s so lying, it’s obvious. You know him by now, and wonder why he hasn’t learned to just give up and admit it. You know the signs perfectly: His voice gets a little higher, he stutters, and he tenses just a little. Plus, his scent gives away some of his fear and nervousness. That really doesn’t help him, but it certainly makes things more interesting for you.

A small grin curls your lips. Interrogation time. “Don’t try to lie to me, Karkles. I can smell your deceit. And while it’s cherry-coated, the center is black licorice.” You didn’t really know how else to explain the way deceit and lies smelled, but you hated black licorice the most, so you went with that.

He tenses more, and your grin widens. Oh, you so have him now. “F-Fine. I forgot. But you can’t fucking blame me! This movie is just-“

“If you go on a rant about how amazing this movie is I will go over to the screen and lick it to death.”

Your empty threat is apparently effective, because he shuts up. Wow, he really loves that TV, huh? You’ll keep that in mind for later interrogations. “Okay, fine. I forgot. What do you want me to fucking do about that?”

“Just let me hold your hand. I agree to this because I know you love your romcoms. As shitty and clichéd as they are.”

“Hey! They are not shitty and they are not clichéd! Each is-“

“Karkat. TV. It’s begging to be licked.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll shut up,” he grumbles, moving his hand a little to hold yours. You grin wide, then squeeze his hand gently. You can smell his face heat up a little, and he squeezes back.


	3. Day 2: Cuddling

She’s just kind of… There. You don’t know why you do it. Your arms probably have something against you. Your legs, too, for actually taking you to the damned couch. You think your whole body’s against you, actually. But Terezi isn’t. Because, for some reason, when you wrap your arms around her she doesn’t argue or fight back. She just calmly closes her law book, then practically pounces on you. Jesus fuck, you will never get used to that. But then again, you don’t really want to. It’s nice to know she’s still eager as ever. And that she isn’t totally done with all your bullshit.

“Hehehe, did something happen today to make you want to cuddle?” Fuck, she knows you too well.

“No. Not today. I just felt bad about ignoring you while watching my movie…” You hug her tighter. She responds by trying to nuzzle under your sweater. Of course. You try to be sweet and she just wants to get a closer whiff at your blood. Or, as she likes to call it, her ‘candy’. Sometimes you wonder why you love her. Then she does her shit eating grin and annoying as fuck cackle, and you remember: You don’t give a fuck, you just do. “So just let me do this without trying to stretch my fucking clothes, alright?”

She responds with a whine and a pout, and you’re about to cave in when she responds. “Fiiiine, but you owe me!” Oh shit. Maybe you should’ve let her into your sweater. The things she did when you owed her were always either humiliating, unpleasant, or a sadistic mix of both. Usually it was both.

Well, no backing out now. Not that trying would even fucking work. You knew your matesprit by now. Probably not as well as she knew you, but you couldn’t smell what she was feeling. You’re brought back to reality when there’s an annoyed tug on your sweater collar. The first thing you want to do is protest. But fuck it, you already owed her one thing. Besides, she was only going to sniff at your neck. She knew that if those fangs of hers or that fucking tongue touched you she’d be on the ground. You wouldn’t push her on purpose, but you just don’t trust her with your neck. Not just yet, at least. She was still really bite happy.

But cuddling was fine. Cuddling was really fine. Especially when it was with someone who loved to cuddle, too. You’re fairly certain she only cuddled this much because of your blood. And probably because of your heat, too, because Jesus fuck she is freezing. “Just shut the fuck up and let me apologize for being an ass.”

“Hehehe, fine, but you’re not an ass.”


	4. Day 3: Playing a Video Game

“Kaaaarkaaaat! Guess what, guess what, guess-“

“Just say it.” You pout a little when he cuts you off, then grin wide again. You can’t possibly stay mad at him. Okay, well, you can. Pretty easily, too. But you don’t want to.

So instead you hold up some random game Sollux had given you. You could finally smell screens. They were still fuzzy and a little off, but you could make out about what was happening. So long as there wasn’t too much red, you could focus. “I can play video games now!”

He groans. Yeah, you weren’t expecting much out of him. Oh well, you were still pretty excited about this. “So what? Are you going to force me to play? Is that what you’re going to waste your one ‘Karkat Vantas owes me something’ on?”

“Hehehe, nope! You’re going to willingly play it!” And there was the smell of confusion. Jegus, you didn’t know what it was, but that scent exasperated and excited you. Not in a weird excited way. But it made you eager to annoy and pester him. His pissed off scent was even better. The only thing that could compare to it was when he was being sweet. But those times were pretty rare. “And before you ask an idiotic, I know you well enough to know you’ll jump at the opportunity to beat me at something.”

You’ve got him. He’s frozen, stiff. And completely quiet. Oh, yes, you have your adorabloodthirsty matesprit cornered. He knows you’re right; you can smell him trying to deny that. Finally, he’s caved in. “F-Fine. But don’t expect me to go easy on you just because you’re blind.”

“Hehehe, I’d be upset if you did!” He got a little cautious about that, but he wasn’t the type to back down.

~

An hour and a half later, Karkat finally threw down his controller. “Fuck this shit, I’m fucking done!” You put your controller down calmly, grinning wide. “What are you fucking grinning about?!”

“Oh, no reason! I just had a lot of fun beating my matesprit’s ass at a video game.” You giggle a little, leaning to lick his cheek. He grumbles and pouts, crossing his arms. “Hehehe, you’re being adorable again!”

“I’m fucking adorabloodthirsty.”


	5. Day 4: Date

Why the fuck did you agree to this, why the fuck did you agree to this, why the fuck did you- why the fuck is she so damn dressed up? “Hehehe, sorry, Karkles! Did I keep you waiting?” She’s in a dress. A fucking dress! How are you supposed to deal with that?! When did she even start wearing dresses?! This was fucking Terezi! Terezi Pyrope! She didn’t- “Is something the matter?”

Her head’s tilted to the side, and there’s a knowing grin on her face. Fuck her. You snap out of it and grumble, “Nothing. You just fucking surprised me. What’s with the dress?”

Of course that makes her laugh. Her God damned cackle hurts your ears, but it’s like music at the same time. God you hate being a mutant, you’re pretty sure you’re not supposed to feel like that. “It’s a date, isn’t it? I mean of course I’m going to dress up!”

“You haven’t before,” you point out, trying to not look at her. Kanaya must’ve made it. Because only Kanaya can make clothes that fit someone so perfectly. You didn’t give a damn that it was mainly red, it looked fucking amazing on her.

You’re fairly certain she’d be rolling her eyes if you could see them. Even if her eyes weren’t fire you wouldn’t be able to tell because of those damned glasses. “Those were dates? They just felt like us hanging out like usual.” She grins more, leaning a little towards him now.

Okay, whatever. Just get this fucking date started, Vantas. “Tell me next time, so I don’t look like a fucking moron wearing his day clothes while on a fancy date.” You close the distance to give her a small kiss, and for once you actually manage to surprise her. She squeaks. Fucking squeaks and it is the most fucking adorable thing.

She doesn’t say a thing when you take her hand and lead her to one of the empty respiteblocks. You had sucked up your pride and demandedasked Dave to help set it up. You’d already had dates at her block, and you couldn’t stand her fucking dragons. And then if they were at your block she wouldn’t shut up about fucking candy red. Finally, she manages to talk. “Why are we here?”

Is that really it? “Because I fucking said so.” She doesn’t fight back, but you hear a small giggle. “Don’t giggle at me.” Instead she turns to you with a grin and licks your cheek. You will never get used to that. “Fucking- Don’t lick me, either!” But of course your face is heating up anyways.

Fuck this shit. “Hehehe, you’re delicious, Karkles!”

“Shut the fuck up, Pyrope.”

“Hehehe, no thank you, Mr. Cherry Leader!” And she fucking licks you again. Sigh. You tug her close for a quick kiss again, and she giggles this time. “You’re just full of surprises today, aren’t you?”

Your arms just hug her around the waist, face set in a pout. “Just shut up and stop licking me.”

Some more giggles, and you kiss her nose. God damn it was there no way to shut her up. “Then start the date, dumbass!”

“Yeah, yeah.” You roll your eyes, letting her go and taking her hand with a small squeeze. “I hope you’re hungry. It took a fuckton of time to figure out how to make some of this shit. And Strider wasn’t fucking helping, either.”

“Aw, you asked the coolkid for help?”

“Shut up, I needed another set of hands, and I wasn’t about to ask Gamzee or Rose or Kanaya. For various reasons that I’m not getting into.” She giggled, taking a seat on the wooden chair.

~

Things don’t go nearly as bad as you thought they would’ve. She actually liked your cooking. And she kept the damned foot play to a minimum this time, too. “Seriously, Terezi, next time you decide to surprise me with a dress, tell me beforehand so I don’t look like a fucking chump.”

“Hehehe, I don’t think I’ll be wearing a dress again.”

“What?” Okay, you have to admit. You’re just a little disappointed. She looked fucking gorgeous in that. But you can’t say that. She’d only make fun of you for it.

Her grin suggests she knows what you’re thinking, though. “Whaaat? I’m not a big fan of dresses. I only agreed to let Kanaya make this for me because I wanted to smell your reaction!”

You have got to be kidding. This was all just some kind of game for her? Fucking Pyrope. This is one of those moments where you don’t know whether you’re black or red. Moments like these actually scare you a little, because that isn’t a thing trolls do. So you suck it up and decide to berate yourself over it after she’s safely back in her respiteblock. “Only you, Pyrope. Only fucking you.”

She grins more and kisses your cheek this time. Yep, that’s a blush. Bright fucking candy red, too. “You know you like it!”

“Yeah, I do. You look good. Really fucking good.” Why the fuck did you say that?!

It catches her by surprise, though, and that makes you feel just a little better. Was she blushing a little bit? Yeah, that totally made up for that fucking retarded comment you made. “Th-Thanks…” Okay, she’s being fucking adorable. You have to hug her tight. So you do. You hug her tightly and nuzzle her shoulder affectionately. “Hehehe, Karkles, you’re so cuddle-able…”

“Shut the fuck up,” you grumble, squeezing her gently.


	6. Day 5: Kissing

“Terezi. Terezi, what are you doing?”

“I’m making myself comfortable!”

“On my lap?!”

“Hehehe, yep!”

You had found Karkat in the lab, working on his husktop, after three days of him missing. He’d usually do something like that, but at the end of the third day, you always went to go find him. And sure enough, you can smell the blocks of pavement on his screen. Once again, he’s been arguing with himself.

After a few seconds he grumbles, realizing you’re not getting off anytime soon. “Fucking… Fine. Whatever.” He sounds annoyed, but his arms go around your waist, hugging you tight. You know he loves it whenever you come to find him.

“So what made you go missing into a vat of self-loathing this time?” There was always something to trigger it. Usually they were run-ins with the coolkid, but this time he had gone missing the day after your date.

So of course you worried if it was your fault. But that doesn’t show; you never show you worry. Because then that makes him feel worse, and he goes on a self-depreciation rant that usually ends up in shouting and then cuddling. Fighting was weird between the two of you, and you loved it. “Nothing.”

You groan, leaning against him. Every time you do this, you can tell he’s gotten taller. You’re still taller, by a little, but given a couple more weeks, and you’ll probably be at the same height. Damn it. “Karkat, don’t lie to me. This is how it goes every time. Something happens to make you hate yourself more, you go missing, I find you after a few days, you grumble and complain when I sit on you, then you give in and hug me, I ask what’s wrong, you say nothing, I go on this same rant, you tell me what was wrong, then we cuddle and kiss.” You’re leaning your head against his, careful to not touch his horn, eyes closed. You were paying attention to his scent and muscle tenseness the entire time: At the beginning he was annoyed and tense, and throughout he gradually relaxed, finally sighing and kissing your cheek.

Yep, you’ve got him. “Same as usual. I just don’t deserve you.”

“I didn’t ask what it led to, I asked what caused it.” There wasn’t much of a difference, but there was one.”

He pauses, tense and nervous, then relaxes again when you peck his cheek. It felt strange to do something like that – you only ever licked – but it would always calm him down. “It was our date. Just… Fuck, you don’t deserve someone as messed up as I am.” He tightened his grip on you, pain evident in his tone and scent. “I’m a mutant, I can’t even figure out what I want from you half the time.”

You stop him with a small giggle, kissing his cheek again. “I don’t give a damn if you’re a mutant, Karkat, you’re my mutant.” You figure calling him your ‘candy red mutant’ would only make things way worse. So you decide to avoid that. “And as for what you want… Well, I can’t help you with that, but I can certainly do all I can.” That seems to be enough for him, and he relaxes completely under you.

Yep, time for the cuddles. With a little bit of wriggling around, you’re on him sideways, arms around his neck. “Terezi…” You loved it when he said your name like that. It wasn’t sexual or anything, it was just… It showed how much he needed you. You respond with his name, then nuzzle his cheek. You loved the way his face would immediately heat up.

Then he does something weird. Gently, as if afraid of hurting you, he pushes you back. Without saying anything, he gently slips off your glasses, sliding them into his sylladex. You’ll need to get those back somehow. But for now, cuddles. “Hehehe… What was that for…?”

“I want to see the fire.” For once he sounds sure of himself, and it makes you soften. He’s just so sweet, sometimes you think you’re one who doesn’t deserve him. Okay, you think that a lot. Practically all the time. But he needs you, and you need him.

After a couple seconds, you realize he’s just staring at your eyes. You go teal, breaking the contact and nuzzling your way into his neck, mumbling a little. “They’re just red eyes, it’s nothing special…”

Obviously he thinks otherwise, because the next thing you know the cuddling sequence is messed up. He tilts your head back up, then gently press his lips to yours. Your eyes go wide and your face heats up. Is that a smile? You’re fairly certain he’s smiling. A small grin tugs your features, and you kiss back, hugging his neck tightly.

He tastes like cherries and stone with a little bit of licorice. You could put a name to each of the flavors, but you’d rather just sink into the kiss and let it blend together to make something delicious. Anger, pity, self-hatred, sweetness, love. They’re the spices to make the kiss even more amazing, and you don’t pull away until you both need breath.

You rest your forehead on his, smiling a little, eyes open just a little, and you can smell his smile. “Karkles, you’ll always be perfect for me.”


	7. Day 6: Clothing Swap

The first thing you’re greeted with in the evening/morning/whateverthefuckitisnow is a shit-eating grin. Fuck. You guess she’s back for her glasses. You had refused to give them back, claiming it’ll help you remember that she actually pities you. It was total bullshit, though, because you already knew that. You just… Doubted it sometimes. No, you wanted to keep those glasses of hers because you love her eyes. Though they’re burnt and red, there’s still fire and life in them.

She holds out her hand expectantly, continuing to grin at you. Well fuck that, you aren’t done with her eyes just yet. “You mean these?” You pull out the glasses from your sylladex, and she grins more. You wonder why she’s being quiet… But that’s probably just some kind of intimidation technique. It’s working really fucking well. “No, fuck you, these are mine.”

And you then proceeded to put them on. Holy fuck you can’t see. Everything is just- That’s a Terezi tackling you. God fucking damn it was she going for this instead?! You stumble backwards onto your bed, and she follows along with an excited squeal. “Why Karkat, how rude! Pulling an innocent troll girl onto your bed!” Fuck her, why does she have to make that sound so weird?!

“You’re the one who tackled me! Jesus fuck Pyrope, what the hell was that for?!” You’re pissed, but it’s still kind of endearing how she’s still so happy about your matespritship. But she isn’t getting back the fucking glasses.

“Now you can either give me back my glasses… Or I wear something of yours!”

You have to debate as to whether or not it’s worth it, but before you can decide she’s taking off your sweater. “Fuck, Terezi! What the hell?!” No matter how much squirming you do, the lithe troll is somehow able to out-strength you. Or maybe she had been planning this from the start and had a strategy in mind. It’s Terezi. Of course it’s that one.

She manages to get your sweater off, and you scowl up at her, red in the face from embarrassment and the struggle. It had taken a good couple of minutes for her to win, but she still won. “Hehehe, are you blushing, Karkles? You smell delicious!” Then she bends down and licks up your cheek, cackling like the maniac she was.

You’re about to respond when she starts to take off her own shirt. “Terezi!” Your voice cracks and you squirm, managing to only turn away and close your eyes, trying to keep your imagination from wondering. No, bad Vantas, don’t think about Terezi shirtless. Don’t think about Terezi shirtless. Don’t think about- this isn’t fucking helping. “What the fuck are you doing?! Put your fucking shirt back on!” Your voice is still pretty strained, but you’re hoping you’ve gotten your point across.

“Hehehe, alright, I’m covered!” You sneak a glance to make sure she isn’t messing with you. She’s wearing your fucking sweater. Why does that look so fucking good on her? “So what do you think? Does it work?” Her grin. Her fucking grin. She knows what this is doing to you, and she’s getting off on it.

This is definitely one of your maybe-black moments. You hate this girl, blind and psychotic, but you could never leave her. “I think you should give me back my fucking sweater so I don’t freeze.”

You have no chance of freezing thanks to your blood, but you can hope she doesn’t realize that. “Aw, really? Here, lemme warm you up!”

As soon as you realize she’s leaning down to lick your chest, you freeze. And then proceed to push her back, saying as calmly as you fucking could, “Don’t fucking lick me.” She tilts her head at this, probably not expecting you to be so calm in a situation like this. You have no idea how you managed that; your thinkpan is full of nothing but trying to restrain yourself right now.

“Hehehe, alright!” What? She wasn’t going to fight? “Then we can just cuddle- After I get the rest of your clothes!” Before you know what she meant, she going for your pants.

“Hey! Fuck! Terezi don’t you fucking dare touch me there!” You struggle again, and this time she cackles, giving you a quick peck on the lips before hopping up.

You eye her the best you can through her red-tinted glasses, suspicious of her next move. “Well, what are you waiting for? Either takes those off and hand them here or I take them off for you!”

~

A few minutes later you sit cross-legged and grumbling, wearing Terezi’s pants and shirt. You still have her glasses. All this for a pair of fucking glasses. But you aren’t complaining too much. She looks pretty good in your clothes. The sweater fits her just right, but the pants are a little on the baggy side. Her clothes, on the other hand, are pretty uncomfortable. Her shirt feels weird and smells like Strider, and her pants are tight. “Can we change back now?”

“Hehehe, nope!”


	8. Day 7: Cosplaying

“Hehehe, hello sweetie!”

“You’re doing it wrong.”

“Shut up, your bowtie’s crooked.”

“No it fucking isn’t!”

“Yes it is!”

“… Fuck.”

“Now how is it that the blind girl knew that?”

“She the fuck up, you’re not supposed to be blind.”

“And you’re supposed to be a Time Lord.”

He responds to that with nothing but a glare, still trying to fix that horrible grey bowtie. You wanted a red one, he went with a grey to match his text. You’re just happy he decided to do this with you.

The coolkid had you watch an episode of some show that had to do with his aspect, and you spent the next couple of days holed up in his respiteblock with him. He was rewatching for the fifth time, you were watching for the first. Needless to say, Karkat wasn’t the happiest thing ever when he found out about it, but you managed to calm him down.

Mainly by cuddling for hours on end. You had no quarrels with that, though, because that meant he showed his sweet side for more than a couple minutes and you got to smell nothing but his delicious cherry for quite a long time.

And then you asked him to do this. This was what you ‘wasted’ that favor on.

Because how could you resist so an amazing opportunity to be the Doctor’s wife? His legitimate wife, too. Who killed herself for him before he even knew who you were… Bad Terezi. Stop that. This wasn’t even a crime drama! Why are you so into it?!

You had no idea. But the show. It called to you.

Maybe one of these days you could get Karkat to watch it with you.

But not today.

Today you’re showing the coolkid the amazingness that is you and your matesprit as River Song and the Eleventh Doctor.

“Why the fuck are we even doing this?”

“Shhh, spoilers.”


	9. Day 8: Shopping

“Terezi.”

“Hehehe, yes?”

“We are not going in there.”

You have your feet planted firmly on the ground, heels attempting to dig into the smooth marble ground. Terezi is currently trying to drag you into Victra’s Secret, the popular girls’ underwear store. God damnit, this was a date, not time for Terezi to buy whatever the hell it is that she wears under her clothes.

…

Don’t imagine that. Bad Vantas. “Aw, come on! I know you wanna know!” She grinned wide and you groaned. Damn her and her skills.

“No I fucking don’t, let’s go- Hey!” She’s let go of your hand and has dashed into the lingerie store. Bright red and grumbling, you follow her in. She knew damn well you’d follow. “Get your ass back over here, Pyrope!”

“What do you think of this one?” Teal. Lacy. And a push up.

“Fuck this I am done! I am not picking out bras with you!”

You turn to storm out of the store, stopped only by her whine and her arms around your torso. “But you neeeeeed to…!”

“And why is that?” You’re trying to growl, you seriously are. You do not want to do this shit. If you help, you’re going to imagine things that would probably get you a good drubbing.

And you hate getting drubbed by the damned cane. “Well how else am I gonna know that you like it…?”

If you what?! “Terezi… What the shit are you-“

She’s whining again. Whining and nuzzling your back. Fuck, she’s adorable. “Come oooon, Karkles!”

How the hell can you resist this?! “Fucking- Fine. Whatever.”

She grins and gives the back of your neck a quick nip. “Great!”

What did you get yourself into?


	10. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

“Well, smells like everyone’s here!” You grin wide, purposefully ignoring the lack of grape. Gamzee hadn’t been seen, heard, or smelled for a while. You were tempted to ask Karkat what was going on, but you’re also glad he was missing.

Technically, you were in a kismessistude with the ass clown, but you didn’t hate him in that way. It was just easier to keep an eye on him. You didn’t trust him.

Especially not with Karkat.

But enough of that, you called everyone here for a reason. Bright candy red is right next to you, tense, with an arm possessively (and awkwardly) around you. How cute, he was still healous about the coolkid. You give his cheek a quick lick, and he grumbles in response. Another candy red was across from you, chatting away with his ‘sister’ and the peppermint daydweller. Or, well, she would be, if there was a difference in times. He’s smirking. That’s probably why your angry matesprit is so tense.

“Okay, Dave, seriously, hush. Terezi is trying to talk.” Rose smiles a little, placing a hand on his arm. The scent between Rose and Kanaya was kind of blurred, so you figured they were sitting kind of close. Very close. Well, they were matesprits. You were pretty surprised by how well Rose got the quadrants – She even tried helping with you and Gamzee.

‘Tried’. He disappeared a little after that.

“Why the fuck did you even call us here, Terezi?” Aw, he sounds so stressed!

You peck his cheek this time and lean into him. He relaxes. “Because we’ve been on this rock for something like a sweep and we’ve never once hung out as a group!” You grinned wide, your foot ‘twitching’ and connecting with Dave’s shin. It was a silent motion that said ‘quit making fun of Karkat and listen to me.’ His silence meant he was listening. “So, we’re going to hang out!”

“Do you have anything in mind?” Kanaya’s probably leaning on Rose a little, based on the slanted scent. “Or was this just spontaneous?”

Oops. “Ehehe… Spontaneous?” Karkat groans, and you nudge him in annoyance. “We could play truth or dare?”

“I dare you to suck face with Rezi.”

“Shut the fuck up, Strider.”


	11. Day 10: Animal Ears

Why the fuck did you agree to this? Why did you think playing with the ectomachine was a good idea? Oh that’s right. Terezi had practically pushed you against it while you were- Not important. Don’t think about it.

Focus on the main issue. Which just happens to be ears on your heads. Terezi has barkbeast ones- black to match her hair. Based on the snickers and giggles, you’re pretty sure you have something worse. You don’t want to know.

“Hehehe, how’s my little pawbeast doing?” Fuck. You’ve got fucking pawbeast ears.

You growl. She giggles more. God fucking damnit. You’re not going to win this, are you? “Stop your fucking cackling and help me figure out how to- Oh… Terezi… Terezi, cut that shit out!”

She had taken hold of your ears and is now stroking them. It feels… Pretty good, actually… No! Fuck, Vantas, get a hold of yourself! “Hehehe, shh, calm down my little pawbeast…” She’s scratching your ears now. Fuckfuckfuck, that feels really good. “Now, what should we-“

“Hah.” Your hands are on her ears, doing the exact same to her ears. “How’s that feel, Pyrope?”

Wait, had she started purring? That wasn’t right, you’re the- “Aw! You’re purring!” Fuck. That was your purrs you’re hearing. God. Fucking. Damnit.

At this point you’re trying to squirm away, but apparently she has different plans. She scratches up and down, and you practically melt, purring even louder. Fuck, she was good with this. Out of nowhere, she kisses you, pushing you back to the controls.

If she thinks doing the exact same thing is going to change them back, she’s pretty-

There’s a beep, and you look at the top of her head. Yeah, her ears are gone. She’s still giggling, which isn’t a good sign. Not for you at- She’s still petting your ears. “God damnit, I still have th- Oh…”

“Hehehe, calm down little pawbeast.”


	12. Day 11: Kigurumi

You can’t believe you actually convinced him to do this with you. He’s actually agreeing. To wearing a scalemate costume. Your grin feels like it’s splitting your face, but you’re just so happy about this! “Hehehe, here you go! Senator Lemonsnout! Don’t tear him, otherwise Kanaya’ll have your ass!” You hold out the bright yellow cape-costume-whateveryouwouldcallit, and he takes it, grumbling a little.

“I can’t fucking believe I’m doing this.” That’s all he mutters as he slinks away to change. You cackle, and quickly change into your Pyralspite one. A giant marshmallow with cherries for eyes. Delicious! “Fucking- Do I even have this on right? I feel like a fucking moron.”

He’s back, but you can only really tell by the smell of his face. Bright red, either from anger or humiliation. The rest of him is almost completely coated in lemons. Lemons… Like Karkat’s eyes used to be. You try not to think about how his eyes are slowly starting to color. That doesn’t bother you, actually. He can’t get culled for it anymore. But he still hates his blood color, and you know there’s a breakdown waiting for you the day his eyes are noticeably red. “You’re wearing it right, Karkles, chill. And you smell amazing.”

Your lick is met with a groan and a swat, and you just giggle, giving his nose a quick lick before ducking away from his flailing. “Fuck off, Pyrope. Why are we even doing this?”

“Because it was either you dress up with me or I get the coolkid to.”

That’s right, you had almost forgotten you threatened him with Dave. It was a bit of a low blow, but it got him to listen. Besides, you knew he didn’t hate it completely. At least, you were pretty sure. Maybe you’d ask one of these days…

Instead of responding to the reminder of the threat, he tugs you into a tight hug. “Fuck these hoods, I can’t hug you right.”

Aw, how cute! “Hehehe, you can push the hood back, dummy.” Before he can react, you do it for him, and he returns the favor by pushing yours back. You grin wide, and he surprises you with a kiss. “H-Hey!”

“You were being cute.”


	13. Day 12: Making Out

She has you practically pinned to a wall, dangerous teeth flashing. Maybe if you can just… kind of… Get rid of those glasses… It’d look less like she’s going to eat you and more like she just wants to kiss you. Which you’re hoping it is. Cautiously, you lift off her glasses, making sure to toss them onto your bed. You don’t want a repeat of the last time you took her glasses. That was embarrassing and uncomfortable as fuck.

Nope, not looking any better. The odd glint her burned out eyes has just made you even more terrified. She must’ve been able to smell it or something, because next thing you know, she’s kissing you. It’s soft and sweet, showing she doesn’t mean you any harm. You kiss back, your hands carefully going to her hips, holding her close.

There’s a little giggle from her, and you grumble in response. She just loves getting something sweet out of you. Well fuck that, if she’s going to be like that, then you’re just not going to let her have the sweet gooey Karkat. Wait, fuck, why aren’t your hands listening? You’re supposed to be letting her go, not hugging her tighter. Fuck you, hands, let go of the blind girl.

Your hands disobey, and instead wrap around the small of her back, pulling her to you more. She giggles again, tugging your lip gently. Fuck it, if she wants a make out, you’ll give her a make out.

But you’re not going to spend the entire damn time against the wall. You’re the leader, not the blind girl’s pet. You flip the two of you around, so it’s her back against the wall. Just so you don’t crush your arms, your hands are back on her hips, clutching her tight. She gives a little squeal, then giggles again. Fuck, she can be so fucking annoying sometimes.

To shut her up, you kiss her. Hard. Annoying and psychotic and sharp but she’s yours. Yours and yours alone.

Okay, maybe not yours alone, but you want her to be.

And for now, she’s exactly that. She’s kissing back with as much force as you, her claws are digging into your back, and you can still feel that damned grin on her lips. Fuck that psychotic grin of hers. You nip her lip, and she nips back. Ow, fuck, teeth. Right. Those things could tear you apart if you pissed her off. Or if she bit you a little too hard because fuck you’re sure you’re bleeding now. She pretty much confirms that when she sucks on your lower lip, a happy hum coming from her.

Of course she’s going for your blood. You roll your eyes and let her, your fingers pressing into her hips. Deciding to test out how ticklish she was, you dance your fingers onto her sides. She giggles and squirms a little, nibbling your lip a little. Okay, she’s ticklish. That’s good to know. While she’s busy concentrating on your fingers, you kiss her again, mumbling, “No biting.”

Her response is just to giggle and run her fingers through your hair. Miss the horns, miss the horns, miss the- Fuck that feels good. Her fingers had brushed against one of your nubby horns, and your entire body instantly froze. “Oh?” It’s just a whisper against your lips, but fuck it terrifies you.

She runs her fingers over your horns, and a small shiver goes through you. Fuck why did that have to feel so good? “R-Rezi… Fuck… Cut that out…” She just giggles, her kisses soft and sweet again.

And then, out of nowhere, you’re back against the wall. Your nails dig into her a little in surprise, and she lets loose a cackle, rubbing your horns more. Fuck, why did your horns have to be so sensitive…? She’s attacking your lips again, kissing and nipping and licking.

Fine. If she wants to play that game. The next time she licks your lips, you capture her tongue, careful to not hurt her. She makes a surprised noise, and grips your horns. You groan softly at the pleasure, but don’t release her tongue. Instead, you gently suck on it. That is, until her hands slide back into your hair and she pushes against you, completely soft and melted. Do you really taste that good to her?

That’s good to know. That’s really fucking good to know. You flip the two of you again, pressing her back to the wall. You’re not sucking her tongue anymore, instead just wrapping yours around it. She squirms a little, making a small noise. Was she… Trying to not moan? That was pretty cute. Especially because you’re fairly certain you could-

Knock knock knock. “Yo, Vantas, can I get Terezi back now?”

Fuck you, Strider. You pull back just enough to retort, but apparently Terezi has a quick reaction time, because your response is merely a squeak as she pins you back to the wall. “We’re kind of busy, coolkid. Maybe later.”


	14. Day 13: Ice Cream

It takes a ton of whining (from both you and the coolkid) and a good week and a half or so, but eventually, Rose has it figured out.

Ice cream.

That delicious, cold treat.

The moment you know it’s ready, you’ve got Karkat in an iron grip and you’re practically dragging him to the lab.

“No, Dave, I will not find a way to make apple juice flavored ice cream.”

“Come on, Rose, pleeeaaase?”

“No. Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry were hard enough. If you want apple juice, figure that one out. “

The coolkid sulks away with a cone of all three, mumbling little rapped complaints. He reeks of depression. He really wants some apple juice.

“Hehehe, so I take it there’s no cherry?” You grin wide, sniffing at the three containers. You’re pretty impressed that she had actually managed to do it.

“No, I’m sorry, you’ll just have to stick to Karkat for cherries.”

You shrug. Your matesprit tastes the best, anyways. “Can I have some chocolate? And Karkles-“

“Doesn’t want fucking anything. ‘Karkles’ got his ass dragged down here by a deranged psychopath.”

“Whom you love.”

“Shut the fuck up, Rose.”

You grin wide. Maybe you should’ve done this for the little get together you tried to organize? Oh well. That was pretty fun, too. “He wants a vanilla.”

Rose giggles and obliges, obviously having a good time with this. You think she and Kanaya needed a break from their constant research. Speaking of Kanaya… You sniff around a little, but you can’t seem to locate her. “Kanaya is currently thirsty so she’s decided it’d be best to stay in her respiteblock until I can get her some blood.”

Leave it to her to guess perfectly. “Good. Those fangs fucking hurt.” Karkat rubs his neck, grumbling a little.

“I happen to like them.” Rose grins as she passes the two of them their bowls. You immediately try to ignore the flicker that you’re fairly certain was a wink.

Interspecial lesbianism, as the coolkid puts it. Whatever the hell a ‘lesbianism’ is.

You’re brought back to reality when Karkat drags you away, grumbling about how perverse she is. “Shut up and take a lick, dumbass,” you giggle, eagerly licking at the sweet chocolaty goodness.

He grumbles but obliges. You take is silence to mean he likes it. That is, until you can smell nothing but vanilla and cold.

Karkat Vantas had just shoved a vanilla ice cream cone up your nose.

Completely blinded, you feel around for him with one hand – he’s bent over, shaking with quiet chuckles – and then return to the favor with the other.

It doesn’t take long before the two of you are wrestling on the ground like wrigglers.


	15. Day 14: Genderswapped

“Kaaaarkaaat!” Fuck. Why is he whining? What does he want this time? Your thoughts don’t get much further than that because next thing you know, he’s got you a death grip. “Let’s go somewhere!”

“I can’t fucking take you anywhere if you’re squeezing me to death, Terezi!” He chuckles and lets you go. But not before licking your cheek. “I hate you so fucking much.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you, too.” He grins wide, knowing you don’t mean that. Hell, you know you don’t mean it. Well, sometimes. “Now let’s go do something!”

You can’t believe how energetic he is sometimes. But you grumble and oblige, shyly taking his hand and leading him to… “What the fuck do you even want to do?”

He chuckles, obviously enjoying himself even though you weren’t fucking doing anything. “Why Karkles, I thought you knew! You’re the leader here, after all!”

No, it wasn’t because you weren’t doing anything. It was because you had no fucking idea what you were doing. Fuck you, Pyrope. “Fucking… Fine then, since apparently I get to choose- This way.” You turn around and tug him towards your respiteblock. “Romcom time.” That gets a groan out of him, and you allow a small smirk. “Stuff it, Pyrope, you said I got to choose.”

He doesn’t complain again until you’re both nestled together on your couch, one of your favorite romcoms playing. Of course, that describes all your romcoms. So you really don’t know which one is playing, you just put in a random movie. “Kaaarkles, I’m cooold.” Of fucking course.

“What do you want me to do about it?” This was really just you playing along with him, you knew where this was going.

“Cuddles.” He’s pouting like those damned wrigglers you had to take care of. Except you weren’t flushed for any of those things.

You groan and comply, nuzzling into his arms. “Hehehe, that didn’t take you long.”

“Shut the fuck up and let me warm you.” He chuckles again and hugs you tighter, nuzzling into your hair.

Fuck the movie, this was way better.


	16. Day 15: New Clothing Style

“Terezi, why the fuck are we doing this?”

“Hehehe, why not? Kanaya needs a model!”

“Then why not use Lalonde?!”

“Because, dear Karkat, I have to help my lovely rainbow drinker make sure you don’t escape.”

“That we don’t what?!”

“Hehehe, calm down Karkles!” You give his cheek a quick lick and he’s either calm or completely frozen in rage.

Either works for the three of you.

“So, Kanaya, what ‘new style’ are you going to have us try?” So long as it isn’t anything poofy or frilly, you’re fine. Karkat may not be, but you aren’t too concerned about what your angry matesprit thinks. He’d complain about anything.

But it isn’t until the bright red reaches your nose that you realize just how much Karkat is going to hate this. You’re torn between the automatic pity and laughing at his anguish. Yeah, there’s something weird about your matespritship, but you’re happy with it. “Wait- Is that… Lace? No, Kanaya, I am not wearing anything lacey!”

“You have already agreed to this, Terezi. You cannot back at now.”

Karkat’s smirking. You can feel that smirky air about him. He’s enjoying this. He’s enjoying it way too much. “Fiiiiine, but only because I’m not going to be a grub about it.” His smirk is gone, replaced with a scowl. Yeah, that’s right Karkles, that was a jab at you. “Gimme the dress.”

“Now, now, with that attitude you’re just going to end up ripping it. Here, let me help, it’s still rather fragile.”

You grumble a little, but let Rose help. Kanaya keeps Karkat occupied by teasing him about you. You don’t catch much, but you can hear enough to know it’s about you, and smell the cherry enough to know there’s teasing going on. That or he’s just embarrassed because you’re practically getting changed by Rose.

You try not to think on that one too much.

~

“There we go!”

“I feel like a doll.”

“You look lovely.”

“Pfffff.”

You send Karkat a scowl, immediately trying to tear out of the frilly dress. It’s kind of on the short side, and you’re pretty sure it makes you look like a little rich girl. Probably something that Vriska may have worn before her FLARPing days. Seeing something like that causes little snickers, and you can smell the other three giving you weirded out looks.

They probably think you’ve broken. Oops. “You’ve got the sizing right, but this just is not me.”

“Well, I need the fabric tested out to know how well it holds up, so you are wearing that for the rest of today.”

“What?! That was never said!”

Karkat is having a hard time controlling himself at this point, you can hear his struggled breathing. Aw, poor thing, he’s having such a hard time breathing, maybe you should help him out.

With a cane to the leg.

He yelps in pain and surprise, and you’re fairly certain Rose and Kanaya are giggling to themselves. “What the fuck, Pyrope?!”

“Hehehe, I’m sorry Karkles, I thought you could use a little help.”

His response is a growl and a muttered curse, but before he can really do anything – or try to – Kanaya’s intervened. “Terezi, please do not rip up the dress. Do you really want to spend the rest of the day without any clothes? Because I am not giving you back your clothes until tomorrow, when you return the dress to me.”


	17. Day 16: Morning Ritual

You don’t know why she’s in your respiteblock, but she is. It’s become more common for her to come in the middle of the night, punch in your code (you have no idea how she got it), and just collapse on your floor, wrapped up in that stupid cape of hers. It’s annoying and you want her to stop, but she’s kind of adorable and harmless when she’s asleep.

She always ends up on your bed. You can’t just leave her down there, that’d be cruel. (And the first time you did it she complained, anyways.) “Fucking… Why do you always do this, Pyrope? Can you not sleep on your own or something?”

A while ago you found out she can talk in her sleep, and sometimes she actually responds to you. It freaked you out the first time, you called her a dumbass and she responded with ‘so are you’. If she hadn’t snored right after you would’ve thought she was just faking it the entire time.

You still aren’t too sure she isn’t faking.

“Don’t like to…” Looks like you’re lucky, she wants to reply.

This was really becoming a daily thing, now that you thought about it. Great. First thing you gotta do when you wake up? Take care of the psychotic blind girl. Not exactly what you want to fucking do. But you do it anyways, because it’s Terezi.

She’s actually pretty light, and you have no trouble at all scooping her up and setting her on your bed. You’ve got to be careful to make sure she doesn’t accidentally strangle herself with her cape, so you always undo it and drape it over her like a blanket. Next you take off her glasses. She looks just like any other troll, just sharper and way more… Well, gorgeous. “Karkles…” She curls up a little, burrowing under her cape-blanket.

Yep, pretty much just a normal morning on the meteor.


	18. Day 17: Spooning

Slowly and carefully, you’d nudge your way into his respiteblock. He hadn’t gotten mad at you about this yet, but it couldn’t hurt to be cautious. After all, who knew what a Karkat was like when woken up?

“Nnrr…”

Shit. You freeze, not wanting to find out, and breathed deeply. Okay, he was just shifting in his sleep. Good. A few feet from his bed, you sit down, just to watch him sleep. You had found out a while ago that he still has nightmares. He tosses and turns and growls and curses and sometimes, not as often anymore, sometimes he’ll even cry out or whimper.

You felt that you were the one who had to keep an eye on him. After all, who else would take care of him?

“Terezi…” he groans, but you pay him no mind. Just talking in his sleep again, nothing new. “Get the fuck over here…” Or not. Your body tenses and you pay close attention to him, looking for any signs of a rant. “I know you’re there, you’re always fucking there. Now get your ass up here and sleep.”

Wait, what? Well… You weren’t going to say no to getting to sleep with Karkat. Hopefully this wasn’t just something that sleepy Karkat would say, but awake Karkat would rage about. If you wake up deaf, you’re going to be so pissed.

You crawl into his bed – he doesn’t use the sheets – and wrap yourself in your hood. You wore it for various reasons.This being the coolest thing ever is totally not one of them.“Go back to sleep, dummy,” you murmur, nudging him gently with your nose.

“Not until you come here.” He yawns wide, then wraps an arm around your waist. “Now come here.”

Blushing more than just a little, you scoot back until your back hits his chest. You aren’t too certain, but you’re pretty sure he’s gotten taller than you. When did that happen?

“You gonna sleep now, Karkles?” You turn your head a little and peck his cheek softly. He responds by tightening his arm around you, holding you closer. You’re about to ask him again when he snores softly and buries his face in your shoulder, then your hair.

It doesn’t take long for you to drift off, too.

~

You wake up to the sound of confusion. Yes, that’s a sound and a smell. It sounds like muttered curses and ‘What the hell?’s. Sounds like Karkat’s awake. “Sleep well, Karkles?” You start to turn to face him, but his arm tightens and he grumbles something, face back in your hair.

“When the hell did this happen?” You bite back a giggle. He’s bright red right now; probably why he didn’t want you turning to face him.

So instead you just rest your arm over his, playing with his fingers. He doesn’t fight back. “You told me to join you last night. You refused to go back to sleep until you were certain I couldn’t move. Hehehe, so adorable.”

“Adorabloodthirsty.”


	19. Day 18: Do Something

“Hey Karkles?”

“Mnn…?” You look down at her, your arms tightening around her a little. “Somethin’ wrong, ‘Rezi…?” You’re pretty sure she’s smiling at you – an actual smile, something soft, not her terrifying-as-fuck grin – but you’re too tired to really know for certain. What time was it, anyways?

She giggles softly and licks under your chin. It feels weird and tingly and slimy but all you do is grumble. You’re just too tired to really give a shit. Why was she awake this early? “No, just wondering something.” Her tone made it obvious that you weren’t going to get back to sleep until her question was answered.

So you sigh and attempt to stretch – it was way more difficult when there was a blind girl practically attached to you. Especially if she only tightened her grip. “’Rezi, can’t breathe,” you mumble, squirming around. You’re way too fucking tired for this, you just want to go back to sleep. “Can’t we do this once we wake up?”

“But we are awake!” Why is she so loud? It makes your ears hurt.

Her grip loosens up on you anyways, and you manage to properly stretch before she reattaches herself. You fear it may be for good, that she won’t let you go ever again. But you wouldn’t really mind that, it’s Terezi. “Fucking… Fine… What’s on your mind? Did Strider say something? I swear to God if that douchenozzle did anything to hurt you-“

“It’s not the coolkid, dummy.” Fuck. Does that mean you did something? Of course you did, you’re Karkat Vantas, a master at failing everything so spectacularly people would pay just to see it. “It’s not you either, don’t you dare start on the hate train.”

Oh. Okay, that helps a little. At least Terezi doesn’t think you’re a total fuck up. And honestly, that’s all that really matters. “Well if it isn’t Strider, what the fuck is it?” You shift around a little bit, hugging her waist tightly.

She giggles again, a little louder, and nuzzles into your shoulder happily. Fuck those horns were too close to your face. “How long have we been together?” What? Why the hell is she asking something like that at this ungodly time of night? Right. It’s Terezi. “It feels like forever but like just yesterday you still hated me…”

Sigh. “What brought this on, Terezi? Don’t lie to me, either. I don’t care how fucking early it is, if you need something, I’m right here.”

“Yeah, I know.” Her voice is just a mumble now, and you have a hard time hearing her. Talking into a shoulder tends to do that. “I just… Sometimes it still feels like we aren’t matesprits…” Where the hell was all this coming from…? Shit, did she really feel like that?

You frown and kiss her head, next to one of her horns. “Hey, I know I’m a piss poor matesprit, but I’m your piss poor matesprit.” Okay, so that made no fucking sense and probably didn’t make anything better. You groan a little. Why did this have to be done when your thinkpan refused to wake up? “I’d do fucking anything for you, Terezi. I don’t care what it is, I don’t care what the consequences are, if it makes you happy I’d do it. I know I’m just a hateful and anger-filled mutant freak, but I seriously would do whatever it takes to make you happy. Just tell me, and I’d do fucking flips into paradox space, while-“

She silences you with a kiss. It’s just a small peck, but it speaks volumes. “Hehehe, I got it, Karkat. Thank you.” A small smile tugs on your lips, and you don’t fight it. It’s not that you’re too tired to fight, it’s that you just don’t want to. You’re pretty sure she needs to see the mushy-mushy, romcom lover side of you. Maybe you should show that a bit more.

“We’re not done here.” Terezi’s mouth twitches, and dear God she’s trying to make her mouth into a question mark. “Don’t do that, it’s not going to work.” She settled on a pout, and you chuckled softly, kissing her. “Quit that shit, ‘Rezi, you’re too fucking cute. I may just never let you go.” She giggled and hugged you tighter, obviously liking that idea. “But seriously, what the hell brought this on?”

“Nothing, I’ve actually been wondering about that since a few days after we became matesprits… I’ve just been too much of a grub to actually say anything.” What?!

“Wait- You mean all this time when you were getting on me about not thinking I’m good enough, you doubted this entire thing?” You’re not angry, that’s just how your voice naturally sounds. To counteract the harshness, you kiss her again, sighing and holding her close. She responded with a small nod and her head went back to your shoulder, nuzzling your neck. “Fuck, Terezi… You should’ve said something…”

She nodded again, hugging him tightly. “Yeah, I know… Sorry…”

You don’t respond. You just sigh again and kiss around her horns, tracing small circles into her lower back. She slowly relaxes, her breathing slowing and deepening. Once you’re sure she’s asleep, you let yourself pass out again, grip on her not loosening at all.


	20. Day 19: Fancy Clothes

“Kanaya, what the shit are you doing?” Karkat seemed completely stumped. Sweet troll Jegus, he was stupid. Why would the fashionista rainbow drinker come to your (yes, Karkat’s respiteblock is now yours, too; you just have to bring the scalemates) respiteblock carrying clothes?

“Karkat, use your thinkpan. Why do you think I am here?

Nothing. Oh dear Gog.

“What clothes are we wearing this time?” You lean to sniff them, but she pulls the clothes away. Not good. REALLY not good. What was she planning…? And where was Rose?

“Rose is waiting in the next respiteblock over for you, Terezi.”

Apparently they could both read minds. “I suggest going now, unless you want to watch me undress your matesprit.” That earned a blush from him, and he immediately moved closer to you. Your hand found his.

Yep, you were claiming him. Nobody got to strip him.Except you.

“Kanaya… Explain.” Your narrow your eyes at her, wondering just what she was up to.

“Do not worry, it is only so I can get this suit on him.”

Oh. “Well, in that case…”

“Terezi don’t leave me. Don’t you fucking-“

“Hehehe, have fun, Karkles!” You give his cheek a quick lick, then leave him to Kanaya. If he was getting changed… That probably meant Rose was waiting to change you.

~

Nearly an hour later, you’re scowling and tugging on the dress. It was worse than the other two. It was long and tight at the top and puffy on the bottom and YOU CAN’T MOVE PROPERLY. Well, at least it was candy red… With a teal ribbon around your waist.

You don’t want a ribbon.

“Why.”

Karkat snickers, sitting on his bed smelling all fancy and delicious in a tux. “I think you look pretty damn good.” No, you’re not blushing, shut up.

“Yes, I agree. I am quite proud of how these came out.” Kanaya was smirking, and you’re fairly certain Karkat was, too. Damn them.

“So now what? I can’t really do anything while in this… It’s hard enough to stand as is.” It really was- this thing was pretty heavy. The delicious candy red scent didn’t make up for how puffy and frilly and ANNOYING it was. Okay, so maybe a little.

But overall, you were still VERY unhappy with your situation. “Two days.” What? “Since you did not cooperate with the last dress-up session, these clothes will be for two days. The same rules apply.”

“WHAT?! No, fuck that! I am not wearing these for two God damn days!” It was slightly comforting to know Karkat was against this as much as you. At least, he was now.

He had probably thought it was just a fitting. “Don’t try anything, either. Kanaya and I will know if you attempt to alter the clothes in any way.”

And then the two stroll out, leaving you and Karkat to just stare at the door, wondering what the hell you’re supposed to do.

“You don’t think they were serious, do you…?”

“No! Of course not, that’d be fucking creepy if they knew!”

You were both trying to convince yourselves, you knew it. But it was kind of nice… “Okay, come here. I think I can loosen that collar a little- it smells like you’re about to choke.” He hops off the bed and stiffly walks over to you, obviously uncomfortable in his tux. So before was just him trying to take his mind off things… That really helped comfort you. Your fingers trace along some of his suit, then eventually tug on the collar.

Out of nowhere, there’s banging on the door. “Leave it alone, Terezi. Unless you do not mind having to wear another one of my designs for you? I have plenty more.” Oh shit. Your fingers immediately move from his neck, and you’re fairly certain the chainsaw-happy troll on the other end is grinning. “Good.”

“Where the fuck did she come from?” Karkat hisses at you, obviously freaked out. “And how the-“

“It was just timing, Karkles, calm down.” There’s no way she could seriously know what they were doing, right? Yeah, right. It was just timing… “Do you think you could loosen the back of this? I think Rose was trying to squeeze the air out of me.”

“Yeah, sure, just turn around and lift your hair a little.” You do, attempting to squirm in the hopes of loosening the dress. Seriously, this thing was TIGHT.

Again, there was banging. “Karkat, if you wish to undress her, at least wait until you’re out of your fancy clothes!” The two of you blush, and Karkat starts to splutter about how he wasn’t trying to undress you, he was just trying to loosen it so it wasn’t so tight. “Give it a little time to settle and adjust to you. If I catch you two attempting to undress each other again I will make sure Kanaya’s next project is lingerie.”

You both blush darker. This would be so much funnier if you weren’t embarrassed. “Fucking- Fine then! We’ll just suffer in these!”

“Sounds like a good plan!”


	21. Day 20: Dancing

“So… What the hell do we do?” You look down at Terezi, who’s currently flopped on your bed. Thanks to that fucking dress, she takes up the whole thing. She looks beautiful. Well, she always does, but now… Right now, you’re glad she can’t walk properly. You don’t want anyone else to see how fucking gorgeous your matesprit is. Because she is yours and yours alone. And you don’t give a fuck how selfish you’re being. “Apparently the happy couple knows our every move, so there’s no way to do anything about these outfits.”

You think for a bit, biting your lip. Well, your outfit had gotten considerably more comfortable, and you had been doing almost nothing but pacing, while Terezi’s dress was still practically strangling her and she had just been laying there, doing nothing. “Well, you’re getting your lazy ass up so you can stretch out that dress. Unless you want to die slowly and painfully due to suffocating cloth?” She immediately sits up, the fluff at the bottom of the dress rustling as she does. It really was a good dress on her. You hadn’t been kidding when you said she was damn fine in it. Usually you wouldn’t say something like that, but you were just so fucking uncomfortable you needed something to take your mind off it.

“Hey, I heard you two lovebirds have been bored out of your mind. Rose told me to give you guys some wicked beats to listen to.” Terezi tries to scramble off your bed, but only ends up ruffling her dress’s bottom more. She was strangely adorable like that. “I’ll catch you two lovers later. Don’t shag up Terezi too much, bro.” And just like that, there’s the click of a button and Strider’s rapping fading away.

Just after there’s silence, music starts up. “You have to be shitting me.” It’s a slow song, one of those that would play in a romcom. One of those clichéd romcoms, and this would be the scene where the main guy gets the girl, and they dance and dance. Fuck you, Strider. “Alright, Pyrope, get your ass up, I know what we’re doing.”

She immediately knows what you’re thinking, though, and crosses her arms. “No. I am not dancing in this dress, Karkat. You cannot make me dance.”

“That’s a challenge.” You grin, moving over to your bed and taking hold of her wrists, tugging her up. “You just challenged me, Terezi. You can’t win a challenge against me.” She pouts up at you, but doesn’t fight when you pull her up. You wonder if she can’t.

But you don’t really care. You’re going to dance with your matesprit, because fuck everyone else you want to. “I don’t know how to dance.”

Shit. You don’t really… “Okay, I’ve got this. Hang on.” Awkwardly, you place both hands on her hips – fuck when did she get smaller? – and pause. Was this how it was done in the movies? She’s giving you a look. A look that says ‘do you even know what you’re doing?’. Fuck. “Put your hands on my shoulders.” She does, still giving you that same look. Well fuck that, she isn’t going to start questioning your romancing skills. “Now come here.”

You pull her in close, your arms going around her waist instead of just holding her hips. “Hehehe, what are you up to, Mr. Vantas?” She certainly seems to have gotten back to her normal self. Or maybe she’s just trying to keep herself calm. Her arms slide around your neck, and she grins at you. She has to tilt her head up a little. It’s not much of a height difference, but you’re still surprised you never noticed.

“Enjoying myself. Have a problem with that, Ms. Pyrope?” May as well go along, you’re actually kind of having fun with it.

Not like you’d ever admit that. “Not at all!” Her grin widens, and she leans to kiss you. Immediately, you pull your head away, instead pecking her cheek. “Hey!” Her grin dissolves into a pout, and her arms tighten around you.

She’s way more adorable than you thought possible.

You blame the dress and music.

“What was that for?” Her pout deepens the longer you don’t answer her.

Fuck, you really got lucky. “That’s not how it’s done in the romcoms.” Before she can retort about how this isn’t one of your amazing movies (you refuse to admit any of them are shitty), you kiss her. After a moment, in which you’re fairly certain she’s trying to recover from surprise, there’s a soft giggle and she kisses back. “So are we going to dance?” Your forehead is resting on hers, and there’s a small smile on your lips.

She giggles again and flicks her tongue against your lower lip. “Sure thing, Mr. Cherry, just don’t rip the dress.”


	22. Day 21: Baking

“Terezi, no. Put that away, we are not adding in red dye!”

“Awwwww, come oooon! It’ll taste so much better if it’s red!”

“I am not making fucking blood cookies!”

You pout, still holding out the tube of red food dye. “But you won’t even taste it!”

He continues to work on the batter, not even glancing at you. “They’ll still look all bloody!” His voice has a definite growl to it, but that really only spurs you on more.

“Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase?”

“No!”

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeee-“ With a growl and a glare, he shoves the batter-coated spoon into your mouth. It certainly gets you to shut up for a bit, but only until your tongue has licked off all the batter. “It could-“

“If you say it could use more red I’m not going to make these at all.”

You stop. Would he really do that? It was Karkat, of course he would. “Fine.” You pass the spoon back to him and hop onto the counter to sit, pouting at him.

“Good. Now hand that over.” He holds out his hand, as if expecting you to give him something.

“What?”

“I said to pass the dye.”

“Are you…-“

“I’m going to make sure you don’t get yourself high.”

“But I like my candy red!”

“Hand it over otherwise no cookies for you!”

“You’re mean, you know that?” You pout more as you relinquish your hold on the tiny bottle, going for dropping it in the batter in the hopes of some of the dye making it in.

He’s probably been practicing with his sickles again, because his reflexes have gotten faster. He easily snatches the bottle out of the air and places it by him, on the other side of where you’re sitting. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just shut up and let me make your cookies.”


	23. Day 22: In Battle

“Karkat! Do you-“

“Yeah, I know about Gamzee. Fucking clown was no good from the start.” She gives you an odd look. “What are you staring at me for?”

“You…” She stops and shakes her head, grabbing onto his wrist. “Nevermind. Come on, we have to hide. Even Equius couldn’t-“

“No! We can’t just run and hide Terezi! What about the others? Besides, it’s not like he’s going to magically calm down!”

“I was afraid you’d say that…” She gnaws her lip, obviously deep in thought. “I was hoping I could get you somewhere safe, then go out to find him on my own… Kill him myself, so you don’t have to get hurt.”

You grit your teeth together, the hand around your sickle tightening. She was going to risk her life? And leave you somewhere to worry your thinkpan numb? “Terezi, you aren’t going after him alone. I’m not some useless fucking wriggler- I’m the leader. If anything, you should-“

“I’m not going to hide, don’t even say it.”

You growl, but nod. Once she’s made up her mind, you know there’s no way to change it. “Fine, but I’m not going to cower in some fucking corner, either.”

“Aw, how sweet… IT’S MOTHERFUCKING DISGUSTING.”

Gamzee drops from one of the vents, clubs splattered in color. Olive, navy, cerulean, on his face is brown. It’s a sick, twisted rainbow, to fit his sick, twisted grin. His face paint is smeared around, as if he had gotten angry with it. “Gamzee Makara, you have-“

“Shut up. I DON’T GIVE A MOTHERFUCK WHAT I’VE DONE, LEGISLACERBITCH. I’m having fun. AND YOU CAN’T FUCKING- Heh.” Her cane is now pointed at his throat, her eyes narrowed and mouth set in a cold, plastic grin.

You can’t help but feel a little intimidated by her. And even with the circumstances, you find yourself thinking about how absolutely gorgeous she is. “Do not interrupt me, clown. But since you don’t want me to talk, I’ll get straight to it.”

There’s a low rumbling from Gamzee, the once innocent clown, and it takes you a bit to realize it’s a chuckle. And then soon after it’s a loud, head-throbbing laugh, low and sinister. “GET STRAIGHT TO IT? Straight to what, sis? YOUR MOTHERFUCKING DEATH?!” He lunges at her, somehow managing to not get scratched by her blade, and before you know what had just happened, Terezi’s pinned to the wall by the neck, his club raised above her head. “I hope you’re watching, Karbro. CUZ THIS IS THE LAST YOU’RE EVER GOING TO MOTHERFUCKING SEE HER ALIVE.”

“Terezi!” Your voice cracks in terror, and you barely manage to launch yourself at him, catching his club arm with your sickle, pulling it back. “Don’t you fucking dare touch her, Gamzee. Just give up, there’s two of us. I don’t know what’s happened to you, but you need to die before anyone else gets harmed.” You’re growling at him, but he only grins back.

“Whatever you say, bro.” He steps away from the wall, and Terezi collapses with a gasp. It doesn’t take long for her to be up again, ready to fight. “I CAN TAKE BOTH YOU MOTHERFUCKERS AT THE SAME FUCKIN’ TIME.” He twirls his clubs, quietly chuckling again.

You and Terezi have fought together before, back in the game. You knew her mind, she knew yours. Slowly, you stepped away from her, eyes trained on Gamzee, watching his every move. Out of nowhere, he goes for Terezi. She snarls and ducks under his club, slashing his leg. Her blade’s stained with indigo, but he’s just laughing. You go up behind him, sickle raised to slice his neck, and you get met with a club to the gut. “Fuck!” You cough and double over, just barely managing to dodge his next swing.

“Karkat!” You can’t see what’s going on – that hit made your head swim and hindered your breathing. You slowly recover and get back up, just in time to hear a cry of pain. “Gamzee! Get a hold of yourself!”

“No chance, sis. THIS IS TOO MUCH MOTHERFUCKING FUN.”

Before you can move, there’s a sickening crack as Gamzee brings the club down on Terezi’s head, and she goes limp.

~

“Karkat!” You sit up with a shout of panic, sweaty and shaking. Terezi’s sitting up as well, worry evident on her face. She looks as though she’s about to ask what you were dreaming about, but instead she just pulls you into a tight hug, and you cling to her. “It was only a dream, none of it was real…”

A small whimper makes its way out of you, but you don’t care, you’re terrified. What had that been? It felt so real, your stomach still hurt. “You… We… Gamzee…” She hushes you with soft kisses to your face and a firm grip.

“Shhh, shh, it was only a dream, we’re fine, Gamzee’s gone.”

“It felt so real, though…”

“It was probably just another timeline, a doomed one. We’re alright, though. We’re perfectly safe and we’re going to stay alive. Now just hush and calm down,” she murmurs, hugging you tighter and continuing her kisses.

A doomed timeline? So that had happened? The feeling doesn’t sit well with you, but you soon fall back to sleep and forget all about it.


	24. Day 23: Arguing

It hadn’t started off too badly. All you did was carry Pyralspite into his respiteblock. You couldn’t stand to leave him alone in your block. And you grew up with him, so it just felt wrong to not have him. “What are you doing?” Karkat glances up from his husktop, sitting on his bed and typing furiously.

Who was he messaging? Probably one of his past or future selves. Hopefully Kanaya. “Bringing in some scalemates. I really-“

“No.”

“What?” You hadn’t been expecting him to say that. Everything else he’s been fine with, but not this? “What do you have against my scalemates?”

He shut the lid to his husktop and pushed it onto his bed. He was being… Oddly calm about this, actually. It was definitely Kanaya he had been talking to. “Does that matter? They’re not staying in my respiteblock.”

“Our respiteblock. I live here now, too, remember?”

“It’s still fucking mine. And I make the rules here. No creepy dragons are staying here.”

Okay, so he has something against your scalemates… You can fix this. “What’s so bad about them? They’re just plush dolls, I know they aren’t real.”

“That isn’t the issue here, Pyrope.”

“Then what is? You aren’t going to wake up covered in them, either. I just want to bring the pile in here. I kind of miss them.”

“Then go back to your block sometimes! You don’t have to spend every fucking night here!” Oh. Was that the issue here? Did he not want you to stay over so often? That… Makes sense. You probably have been pretty clingy…

You hug Pyralspite, and he makes a pathetic sounding squeak. “If you didn’t want me over so often, you could’ve said so…”

“No I fucking couldn’t! If I said anything you’d just whine and complain until I gave in!”

“No I wouldn’t! Not if you seriously wanted me to! I do listen-“

“When?! When the fuck have you ever listened to me?!”

You can’t help it- you flinch. Did he really think like that…? Did he seriously think you wouldn’t listen to him? “I have always listened to you! When you were being serious about something, I would listen!”

“Yeah right,” he mutters, pulling the husktop back onto his lap and opening it back up. “Just go play with your dragons. Somewhere other than my block.” He glares at you- you can feel it.

You glare back, squeezing Pyralspite tighter. “Two.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

You’re both growling now, and neither of you plan on giving in. “Because I don’t fucking want to.”

“That isn’t a good enough reason, Mr. Vantas,” you shoot back, nails starting to dig into the cloth.

“Those things are fucking terrified, and just looking at one makes me want to gouge my eyes out. Is that a good enough reason for you, Pyrope?”

“No. No it isn’t! They aren’t scary at all! You’re just being a stubborn grub about it!”

“A stubborn grub?! Just because I’m putting my foot down about those terrifying shitty things I’m a stubborn grub?! I don’t want to wake up in the middle of the fucking night with those things staring me down! I don’t want to fucking change with those things watching me!”

“They aren’t real, Karkat! Don’t be so fucking paranoid! It’ll only be two of them! Or just Pyralspite, if you can’t stand Lemonsnout!”

“No! Fucking- What don’t you understand about no?! Has your thinkpan been rotted away by all that chalk you fucking snort or eat or whatever?! Or are you just so fucking incompetent that you don’t understand such a God damn basic word?!”

You flinch again, hugging Pyralspite tighter. “I don’t snort chalk! I just lick it! And I’m not incompetent, either! I just-“

“Don’t fucking know what ‘no’ means, I know!” He’s furious now, his cherry red blood rushing through his veins. His anger doesn’t taste like his usual annoyance. It’s sharp and bitter and harsh. “No means fucking no! How difficult is that?!”

“Well apparently it’s very difficult! Why can’t I at least keep Pyralspite?! He’s special to me!” You had pretty much grown up with him as a pseudo lusus, since yours didn’t hatch until the night the game started.

“No means fucking no! If you want to have the fucking demonic things, go back to your respiteblock! I am not keeping those-“

“Alright! I got it!” Your grip on the stuffed dragon is tight, and you’re trying to keep yourself calm. Ish. “You can go back to messaging whoever the fuck it is that keeps beeping at you. I’ll talk to you later.”

And just like that, you were gone, heading back to your own respiteblock. You didn’t know whose fault it was, but you knew you were going to start hating yourself for fighting with him as soon as you’re done being pissed at him.


	25. Day 24: Making Up

Fuck. Why did you do that? Why did you just fucking explode on her? It was your fault. Future you’s fault. You look through the log, cursing and growling, then keyboard mash.

Beep!

Oh God no. This is how the last one started. You growl and continue to mash the keys, then eventually devolve into just ranting about what a fucking idiot he’s about to be. He doesn’t get it, does he? He’s about to completely snap on Terezi, and she doesn’t even deserve it! God, why are you such a fucking ass?! Why is he such a fucking ass?!

The entire argument doesn’t take too long, but by the end of it you’re seething. You push your husktop off the bed – good thing it was sturdy – and just curl up. Your anger quickly changes to depression as you realize the whole reason for the argument with Terezi had been your fault. She just wanted to keep her scalemates with her! Why the fuck couldn’t you just understand that?! But of course you couldn’t, because you were too pissed off with yourself to think rationally! So instead you just ranted at her about those dragons, even though you don’t really care whether she has them or not, and then because of that you’re here now!

God fucking damnit. Why did this shit always happen?! It was like some kind of vicious fucking cycle that never ended!

It takes a while, but you finally manage to pull yourself off your bed. You need to apologize. It doesn’t matter how much you don’t want to fucking move, how much you just want to curl up and wither away, you have to at least apologize to her for being the worst matesprit in all of paradox space. “Terezi?” You tap her door, worried that she may just shout and curse at you and tell you to leave her the fuck alone.

Or worse, she’s out with Strider right now, smooching it up with the ‘coolkid’ because- “Karkat? What are you doing here…?” She’s still hugging that bright white dragon close, but she looks upset. Really upset. Verge-of-tears upset.

Fuck. “Terezi… Fuck… I’m sorry, okay? I know I’m a fuck up, I know I can’t do anything right, I know I’m the worst nooksniffer in existence. I didn’t mean to get pissed at you. Seriously, I didn’t, I just… I have no excuses other than I’m just king of douche bags, ten times worse than Strider, and I don’t- Mmph!”

“Haven’t I already told you to not say you don’t deserve me?” The only part of her touching you was her nose, gently brushing against yours. “Shut up, I forgive you. But only if you forgive me for pushing about the scalemates… They don’t have to come over.”

“Yes, they do. They’re special, right?” She nods a little, slowly. “Then they’re coming to our respiteblock and they’re staying there.”

A small smile starts to tug her lips, then she frowns again. “But I thought you hated them?”

“Well, they are pretty fucking creepy… But I can adjust. If it makes you happy, then I’ll adjust.” You prod the white dragon gently, then pat it’s head. It was a kind of cute. When it’s eyes weren’t staring into your soul. “Grab your scalemates and come back.”

“Hehehe, got it!” She grins wide, seeming to be back to her usual perky self. “I’ll be right back!” With a quick peck, she disappears back into her respiteblock.


	26. Day 25: Gazing Into Each Others' Eyes

“Terezi, take off your glasses.”

“What? Why?” That was an odd request, even for him. It makes you slightly suspicious. What was he planning on doing with them? You knew he hated your glasses, but he never really gave a good reason as to why.

Usually he’d just say it was because of the color, and from there it would go to you trying to convince him that his blood color doesn’t matter anymore. “Just do it.” You scowl, refusing to listen to him without a good reason. With a groan, he continues. “I won’t fucking touch them. Now take them off.”

With a slightly annoyed huff, you do so, quickly putting them into your sylladex. There was no such thing as too careful. “Better, Karkles?”

“Yes.”

“I’m rolling my eyes here. What was the point of that?” Seriously, what was it? He knew how insecure you could be sometimes without those glasses… And you were already starting to miss the delicious hint of cherries just above your nose.

He taps your forehead with a finger, as if to get your attention. Well he already had it, what is he playing at? “Is there something wrong with wanting to see your eyes?”

“Not really… But it isn’t something you do. What’s wrong?” Yeah, that was it. He was just feeling a little sick. Maybe he hasn’t been sleeping right?

“Just shut the fuck up and let me look at them. I want to know why thgey still look so alive, when they’ve been burned to a bright fucking red.” Aw, how cute! It was a pretty shitty excuse, but he just wanted to stare into your eyes.

It was weird, but it was him. He was probably trying to do something from a romcom. “Hehehe, alright then, Mr. Leader. Stare away.” You grin wide at him, figuring it’d be best to just let him do what he wants.

Besides, it was totally adorableadorabloodthirsty.


	27. Day 26: Getting Married

You’re way too jumpy. What do you do if something messes up? If something goes wrong? No, not ‘if’, ‘when’? Because something always goes wrong, there’s always a mistake. Sollux ‘discretely’ kicks you in the leg and hisses, “Calm your thit, KK, otherwithe the may jutht come to her thentheth and leave you.”

Yeah, way to fucking help. You respond with a sharp kick back and he glares. “Shut up, she’s coming.” You glance down the aisle and oh fuck. You’ve seen her dressed up before, but this? This was way more than you could handle. Why didn’t you get a looser tux? Fuck it was getting way too hot. You were beginning to wonder whether marriage was a good idea. Couldn’t you just say you were married but not have to go through this traumatizing event? Because shit you didn’t think you could handle this.

Was Terezi grinning? Wasn’t she feeling self-conscious at all? How the fuck could she do that? She was just grinning the entire time down that aisle, taking her sweet-ass time. She must be able to smell your fear or something because her grin just fucking grows.

And yet, it’s kind of calming. You’ve got a beautiful woman next to you, dressed all in white – convincing took forever and a lot of compromises that you refuse to go into – who agreed to actually marry your sorry ass. She loves you, and you love her, and for the moment that’s all you really need to know.

Wait, was that preacher guy talking? Shit, pay attention. Giggles come from the brides’ maids section, and you shoot them a quick glare. Vriska was playing with her hideously blue hair, smirking at you. Based on the various grins and smiles from the other girls, it was a safe bet they were whispering about you. Fucking lovely.

At least some people were amused by this. Well, whatever, you’ve got Terezi. You never actually thought anything like this would happen, but it’s happening. The entire time the preacher’s doing his spiel, you’re just staring at her. Staring and taking her in and wondering how you got so lucky.

“Do you, Karkat Vantas, take Terezi Pyrope to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Fuck, okay, don’t mess this up. “Y-… Yeah. I do.” One line. You only had one line and you still managed to fuck that up.

“Do you, Terezi Pyrope, take Karkat Vantas to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Hehehe, I do!” Leave it to her to not be nervous in the least.

Of fucking course, because she’s Terezi Pyrope.

“Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Or, well, Terezi Vantas. You kinda like the sound of that. You give her a small smile before kissing her softly. She giggles and kisses you back, whispering softly, “Watch it, Karkles, your soft side is showing. Now come on, this dress is getting uncomfortable.”


	28. Day 27: Birthday

“You’re on me,” Karkat growls, one eye open. “Why the fuck are you on me?” You grin and shrug, happily seated on his stomach. “Get the fuck off, Pyrope, I’m too tired for this shit.”

Your grin only widens, and you lick his cheek. “Nope! Get up! Do you even know what today is?”

“No, and I don’t give a-“

“It’s my wriggling day!” Unlike Karkat, who you knew loathed his, you actually loved your wriggling day. “So come on and get your lazy ass up!”

His response is a glare and a growl, weakly trying to push you off. “No, go bother Strider or something… Maybe the Mayor… I just want some fucking sleep.”

You pout and dig your nails into his chest. It doesn’t matter that he had his thick sweater on, you were certain he could feel it. At least, you hoped he could. “Come ooooon! Don’t be such a lame matesprit!”

That must’ve been the magic phrase, because he stops and glares even more, then attempts to wriggle his way out of your grasp, muttering, “Fucking… Fine, fine, whatever… Just get off.” You squeal and do so. Yep. Just call him a lame matesprit, and he’ll do whatever you say. Your squealing doesn’t stop until he stands up and kisses you. “Shut. Up.”

“Hehehe, yeah, yeah, just come on! We’re going to Can Town!”

“What? Fuck, no, nonononono, I am not going wherever that fake coolkid is at!” He shakes his head violently, and you let slip a small giggle. He latches onto it and attempts to rant. “Don’t fucking giggle at me, Pyrope! Do you know how much I can’t fucking-“ Now it’s your turn to shut him up with a kiss.

And you don’t let him pull away until he’s softened up. It takes a good minute or so, and your hands running through his hair, but eventually he’s not nearly so angry anymore. “Better, Karkles?” You giggle softly, gently tugging on his hair.

He just grumbles and hugs your waist, then nuzzles your cheek. “Come on, you said Can Town, right?”

“Hmmm… Nah. I kind of like this more. We can go to Can Town later today.”

“You mean I got out of bed for nothing?”

You think for a bit, then push him back. With a yelp, he falls back onto his bed, and you practically leap onto him, grinning. “Better now, Karkles? Back in bed, just like you want.”

“Fuck- Terezi- get off!” He flailed under you, trying and failing to get away. “What the hell was that for, anyways?!”

“Well you were complaining about having to get out of bed, so I just helped you get back in it!” You grin wide and lick him, back to pretty much how you had been before. Except now Karkat was actually awake.

He growled up at you, giving up and just crossing his arms. You knew he was frustrated – it smelled delicious. “How about getting off me so I can go the fuck back to sleep?”

Your response is to whine and pout, tugging on his sweater. It was such a stupid piece of clothing. Wasn’t he hot underneath that with his blood color? “But it’s my wriggling daaaay! I wanna spend it with my lame matesprit!” He growls and pulls you down for a deep kiss, refusing to let you go.

Yep, that phrase totally works. “Fine. You want a special wriggling day? You’re getting one. But I’m not staying under you this entire damn time.” He flips you two over, and you giggle up at him, still tugging on his sweater.

You weren’t much a fan of being on bottom either, but you figured you’d let him. At least for a little. You kiss him back, hands eventually going to play in his hair again. “Good Karkles, best matesprit.”


	29. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

“This is so fucking-“

“Amazing?”

“Ridiculous. Why the fuck are we making a pillow fort?”

“Because pillow forts are-“

“Ridiculous.”

“Amazing!”

You scowl down at her, standing on the outside of what’s supposed to become a pillow fort in her old respiteblock. The place was practically empty again, the only remains of her ever living here being the chalk drawings on the wall.

Her scalemates were brought over, too. So now there was an entire colorful plush dragon army in your block.

Not like that’d ever come in handy.

“You are such a fucking grub.”

“At least I know how to have fun!” She sticks her tongue out at you and grins like the maniac you love.

You just scowl more and plop down beside her, shoving yet another pillow in her face. The two of you had spent hours going through all the respiteblocks in the place, collecting pillows to use. “I know how to have fun! Your ‘fun’ is just fucking retarded.” Her grin’s replaced by a scowl as she smacks you with the pillow before adding it.

She then proceeds to get up, pick up the pile of pillows still unused, and drop them on your head. “Then show me your version of fun one of these days. Until then, finish the fort.” Based on that grin, you know exactly what she means. Looks like you’re finishing the job yourself.

Grumbling and glaring, you do it, then she pulls you onto the ground. “There, it’s done, your fucking mighty dragon-ness.”

“Hehehe, good! Now come here!” She wraps her arms around you and kisses you, grinning.

“Hey- Fuck- Careful! You’re going to-“ Apparently she wasn’t paying attention, or something, but she had hit one of the pillows, and now you’re both trapped underneath what was probably the shittiest pillow fort in paradox space.

“Hmm… Well… Time to rebuild!”


	30. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

“Hehehe, why’s it smell so good in here?” You grin wide, standing in the doorway to his respiteblock. You were supposed to be hanging out with the coolkid, but for some reason he never showed up. You debated pestering him about getting his ass to Can Town but shrugged the idea away.

Karkat practically jumps when you talk, turning around and scowling. “Why the fuck are you already back?! I thought you were spending the day with the douchekid!” Douchekid? That was a new nickname.

A pretty shitty one, too. You must’ve really surprised him. “Eh, he stood me up. Now answer the question, Mr. Vantas, otherwise Senator Lemonsnout may have to interrogate you.” You pull the bright yellow scalemate from your sylladex, waggling it in his direction.

It feels like your grin may just split your face. It’s probably even more ‘shit eating’ than usual. “I’m not going to tell you and I am not getting interrogated by a fucking creepy doll!”

Your grin is instantly replaced by a pout. Pouting usually works better on him. “But… But… It smells like chocolate in here…” You hug Lemonsnout to your chest, and he makes a pleading-sounding squeak.

He twitches. Either he’s about to snap, or he’s about to tell you. You’re hopping it’s the latter. “That’s because it is chocolate.” It is?

You struggle to keep your pout and not grin like a wriggle. “Do I get any…?” Of course you get some, you’re fairly certain he made them for you.

“Don’t give me that look, Pyrope, you know damn well this shit’s for you.” You drop the pout and squeal like an excited grub, tackling him with a hug.

“Hehehe, thank you Karkles~ Mind feeding me?”

He grumbles and glares, trying to wiggle his way out of your grip. “Fuck no, you can feed yourself.”

You don’t fight to keep him pinned, instead rolling off and hopping up. “Please?” You open your mouth expectantly, and he just glares. After a few seconds of something like a staring contest, he cracks and picks up a chocolate truffle from a container on the nightstand. He’s painfully slow about it, and he doesn’t actually put the chocolate into your mouth until you’re whining.

“Better?” He tries to hold onto his scowl, but you can smell it slipping. You giggle and nod, happily sucking on the delicious chocolate. The moment it’s gone, you plop onto his bed and open your mouth again. “You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

You whine and pout, leaning a little towards him. He groans and picks up another piece, and your mouth instantly opens. To keep him from being annoyingly slow, you bite it from his fingers, careful to not actually bite him.

After a few truffles, you’re both sitting on his bed, feeding each other the delicious chocolaty treats. He complained and fought at first, but then you pushed one into his mouth and he shut up.

Whoever made these truffles was a genius. And needed to be enslaved so you could get some more.

“So I take it I did a good job?”

You grin and lick some chocolate from his fingers. “Yes you did, slave.”

“What?!”


	31. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

“Fuck- Terezi- Get off me for a moment, would you?” She whines softly and clings to you, kissing your face and jaw more. “Seriously, ‘Rezi, just for a little. Please?” She stops, lips hovering just above your jaw, then flops onto her side, huffing. “Don’t huff at me, I need to get this God damn sweater off. I think the AC is broken or something.” You sit up and struggle out of your thick turtleneck, tossing it to the ground.

Just before you can go back to Terezi, she makes a noise like a cackle and a squeal, tackling you. You manage to get out half a curse before she kisses you, hard and eager. Her cool hands on are your chest, cold lips moving to your neck. “Hehehe… You smell delicious… All warm and cherry and mine.” She bites your neck on the last word, then gently sucks and kisses the spot.

You suck in a breath, making a small noise. “Watch the teeth, Terezi! Fuck, you’re going to end up ripping me to shreds!”

She pulls away with a grin, nails digging into your chest. It stings but her cool touch is refreshing. “Sorry, Karkles. I just can’t help it, you smell delicious!” Yeah, you’re regretting taking off your sweater already. “So why’d you strip for me?”

“What- Don’t make it sound like that! I didn’t strip for you!”

“So you confess to stripping!”

“Fucking- No! I was taking off my sweater to-“

“To strip for your wonderful matesprit-“

“To keep from getting too hot because Jesus fuck do you not feel how warm it is in here?”

“Hmmm… Nope.” She shrugs, grinning down at you. “All I feel is my hot matesprit wriggling around under me.” Your face heats up and you immediately tense. The way she said that.

She was sexualizing all this. “I’m not wriggling around! I’m trying to get you off me!” She pouts and whines, scratching your chest more and pressing down harder. You growl slightly, gently prying her hands from you. “Don’t claw me, Pyrope.” She just pouts more, obviously displeased by the way you’re acting.

Well she can be as unhappy about this as she wants, you’re not going to let those nails tear you apart. “But Kaaaarklessss!”

“Don’t fucking whine, it’s not going to get you anywhere.”

Apparently she takes that as a challenge, because now she’s making a high-pitched whining noise. You’re pretty sure your ears are bleeding. “Fucking- Fine! You can do whatever the fuck you want so long as you stop fucking whining!”

Immediately she’s better, with her grin back on and nails in your chest again. “Best leader! Perfect matesprit!”

You just grumble and try to not squirm, her tongue feeling even weirder than usual. But it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Okay, it mostly was pleasant you just wanted to be a little bitch about things. Because you were not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing you actually enjoyed this.

She was cool and it was really, really nice.

But when she bit down on your shoulder you couldn’t keep back the strangled noise that tried to escape. You don’t even know what it was, but it certainly made her more excited. She did the same cackle-squeal as before and nipped your other shoulder in that same spot – and there was the noise again. “Aw, Karkles! You’re just so adorable!”

“Not adorable,” you grumble back, nudging her head with your own. You didn’t want to be mean to her, not when she was this happy, but you didn’t want your shoulder to become her chew toy.

She giggles and nuzzles your cheek before gently nipping along your shoulder. You can’t help it. You squirm and grip her tight, gently tugging on her shirt. And then she bites you again and this time that strangled noise is a moan. God damnit Pyrope.

Her giggles turn into a soft squeal of delight and you can’t bring yourself to be mad at her. Not when she’s making you tingle. Not when she’s this fucking happy. But you’re going to have to end her little fun time soon, because things are starting to get a little awkward for you lower down. You don’t know if she can smell it or not but you’re fairly certain she can at least feel you breathing harder and your blood pusher going faster.

She confirms your fear when she gives your chest a small, cool little lick and says, “I can feel you getting hotter, Karkles.” You immediately squirm around more, the tingling getting worse. She just giggles and licks you again, slower this time, trying to get you going.

“Terezi…” You squirm around more and groan when her nails scrape at your chest, her tongue following. “F-Fuck, get off…” You push on her gently, but she just digs her nails in more. Fuck, you’re sure you’re bleeding now.

And then everything’s suddenly over when there’s a banging on the door and the cool douche asking if Terezi’s going to spend the whole day fucking you or if she’s going to actually come out. She hops off you with a cackle and stretches, calling to Strider that she’ll be right out.

She pulls you up and kisses you softly, not moving away until you’ve recovered from the shock of the change. “We’ll continue this later, Karkles.”


End file.
